


Roommate

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 1am [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drink Spiking, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: When Sam's invited to a frat party, Castiel doesn't trust the people who invited him and goes along too. It turns out he's right not to trust them, as Az quickly pulls Sam away from everyone else.





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh my God they were roommates_
> 
> There is some triggering content in this as Azazel literally drugs Sam in an attempt to have sex with him.
> 
> So guys, this is the last one in the series just because I don't want the tags to get cluttered and stuff. I will be doing a sequel series though so look out for that!

Cas’ roommate was weird.

That wasn’t a fair assessment, Cas couldn’t exactly call himself normal. There was just something different about Sam Winchester. How he had a collection of army figures and Legos, and that he knew how to properly pack a punch. How his alcohol tolerance was so high even though he was only 19 and couldn’t legally drink. 

The weirdest thing was that Sam didn’t really seem to have any friends. Admittedly, Cas had only a handful of friends to call his own, Sam being one of them. But Cas had barely seen Sam spend time with anyone but himself. Which is why he thought it was weird when Sam announced he had been invited to a party one Saturday night. 

“Whose? When, tonight? Where?” Cas all but interrogated. Sam was straightening the collar of his shirt, a blue check shirt. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face Cas.

“I do have friends, you know,” Sam snarked. He looked at his shoes and sighed. "Okay, maybe I don’t but I’m trying, Cas. It someone from my sociology’s party, this guy Az. It starts in half an hour, at the Kappa Sigma frat house. It’s totally legit, Cas. I’ll be fine, honestly.“ Cas frowned at him.

“I still want to come along with you, Kappa Sigma has a reputation,” Cas told him.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and went back to styling his hair. Cas sat on the edge of his bed and watched him with hawk eyes. He was honestly worried about him, he’d only ever heard bad things about this Az guy who had suddenly decided to be Sam’s friend. Why that night of all nights, Cas would never know, but he did not trust Az as far as he could throw him. Maybe it wasn’t his place to be babysitting Sam, but he didn’t mind not if it meant protecting his friend.

The party was already raging by the time they got there. Within a minute of them walking through the door, Az had set his path to Sam. He had a creepy smile on his face and honestly Cas had never wanted to punch anything more.

“Sam, you made it!” Az yelled out. He gave Sam a tight hug, and Sam seemed to accept it despite the uncomfortable look on his face. Something snapped inside Cas, and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from calling Az out as the creep he was. Then the frat boy turned to him with sharp eyes. “Who’s your friend, Sam. I don’t think we’ve been quite… acquainted.”

“I’m Castiel Angelos, Sam’s roommate,” Cas grinned through gritted teeth. Az took Cas’ hand and shook it, his grip nearly breaking his fingers.

“Well Castiel, what a pleasure to meet you,” he said, a clear threat. Get away from Sam, he’s mine. Cas chuckled under his breath, if he thought Sam was his he had another thing coming. “Have you met my little sister, Meg.” A girl with a blonde pixie cut appeared out of the crowd, reading something on her phone. Az stood her in front of Cas, practically ripping the phone from her hands to get her to focus on him.

“Hey, I’m Meg,” she gave a sultry smile.

“Hi, I’m Castiel,” he replied to her. He tried to get around her to see Az and where he was going, but along with the jam packed house it was no use. Az had pulled Sam off somewhere, even if he didn’t look entirely comfortable with it all, and Cas was left stood talking to the creep’s little sister. “I’m sorry, I just need to find my friend.”

“Stay, talk for a minute,” Meg said, placing her dainty hand on Cas’ shoulder. Everything about it felt wrong because all Cas could think was that it should be Sam’s hand there holding onto Cas to get out of socialising. “Your friend can last a minute on his own, can’t he? He’s a big boy, he managed to get into college and everything.”

Cas supposed the girl was right. Sam could handle himself for ten minutes, he could relax couldn’t he? They found a quieter spot in the kitchen and Cas grabbed himself a can of beer from the side. The girl, Meg, wasn’t actually horrible, not like her older brother, but Cas still felt like he had to get out of there. His eyes were fixed on the door so he could see if Sam reappeared.

After a few minutes, Meg sighed and moved out of the way.

“You don’t like me, do you?” She accused.

“Meg, you’re pretty, but you’re just not as pretty as the guy I came here with,” Cas told her candidly. “I really, I just think he’s a good guy and I’m worried about him.”

“The tall guy with the dimples?” Meg asked. Cas nodded, and Meg’s eyes immediately widened. “You should probably be worried. My brother, he’s got this new stuff in called demon blood. Hell of a drug, messes you around so much. It doesn’t take much to make you pass out with it. I love him, but he’s really bad with that kind of thing. Go save your friend.”

Castiel nodded his thanks and charged off into the crowd to find Sam.

It was difficult to find Sam, even with his height. There were people everywhere, mostly douche bag frat boys spilling their drinks everywhere and hitting on anyone they could. Cas dodged around as many people as he could, ducking into rooms just to see if Sam was there. He had no such luck, no one seemed to have seen him.

Cas was about to give up hope, call Sam, call Sam’s brother, when he caught a glimpse of Sam’s familiar messy hair.

Cas followed the clue, darting towards the staircase in search of his friend. When he spotted Sam again, he saw Sam being dragged upstairs by Az. Sam couldn’t walk, his feet trailing across each step as Az pulled him upwards. There was a glazed over expression on his face, like he wasn’t even processing what was happening to him, and if Cas was seeing right he was foaming at the mouth. He had to have been spiked with that demon blood stuff that Meg was talking about. Fire roared deep within Cas’ stomach.

“Az, put my friend down now!” Cas growled out, loud enough for everyone in the room to turn and look at him. Az turned around to look at Cas with his steely eyes.

“Or what, roommate?” He grinned slightly. The tight grip he had on Sam’s waist did not fault, but Sam groaned out a long a painful no. Cas offered him a pleasant smile while rolling up his sleeves. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

The crowd parted as Cas stomped up the staircase to where Az was stood. He was a few inches shorter than the frat boy, but that didn’t matter in the slightest. Cas would square up to Godzilla if it threatened Sam like Az was. Az started laughing, either masking his fear or naively believing that Castiel was harmless. Before Az could make a move, Cas punched the guy square in the jaw. 

Az clutched his chin where Cas had clocked him, letting go of Sam. He fell to the floor in a heap, and some girl on the staircase rushed to help him stand properly.

“How dare you drug my best friend!” Castiel snapped, striking Az again this time above his left eye. “Sam does not deserve scum like you. You haven’t earned the ground he walks on, never mind him!” With each sentence Castiel punched Az again. His breaths were laboured, but God he was in better shape than the creep. Az’s face looked like it had been shattered into a million pieces, a mosaic of skin just showing under the blood.

Someone pulled Cas away from Az, telling him that he’s not worth it. Cas wasn’t sure about that. He could have continued until Az had died, and he wouldn’t have even blinked.

It was only the sight of Sam drooling that made Cas stop.

He took Sam from the girl’s hold, wrapping his arm tightly around Sam’s shoulders. There was no way he was ever letting go of Sam again. “Don’t worry Sam, I’m going to get you to a hospital.”

Sam woke up to the sound of something beeping next to him. He tried to turn over, but found himself restrained to the bed frame. The realisation dawned on him that he was in a fucking hospital, and he couldn’t remember what happened to put him there. He cursed softly under his breath and tried to sit up the best he could.

“Sam?" 

Sam looked over the side of his bed and saw Castiel his roommate sat in the hard plastic chairs next to his bed. His voice was groggy and he looked like shit, like he hadn’t slept at all, but Cas didn’t get why he was there. As soon as Sam nodded in response, Cas leapt to Sam’s bedside and held his hand.

"Cas, no offence but what are you doing here?” Sam asked. His own voice didn’t sound any clearer than Cas’ and his throat hurt like he was trying to swallow a thousand razor blades.

“Oh God, Sam, I was so worried,” Cas was on the verge of tears. “That guy, Az, whatever his name is. The Kappa from your sociology. He spiked you with this drug called demon blood or something. I think it’s a horse tranquilliser or something. You had to get your stomach pumped but like, it was so strong I didn’t know if you were going to wake up. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t…” Cas trailed off, pulling his hand away from Sam’s to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Parts of the night came rushing back to Sam. The drink Az had handed him was way too red, he should have known. It tasted so salty, so wrong and he just sat and drank it. He couldn’t remember anything after the first drop of it had touched his lips, but he could feel the ghost hands rubbing all over his body.

“It’s fine, I’m okay aren’t I?” Sam tried to laugh it off, but his stomach felt so empty and he felt so ill. He watched as Castiel dried his tears. “I’m honestly surprised you care.” Sam muttered under his breath. Cas looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Of course I care!” He huffed. “It was the only reason I went to that damn party, Sam. I didn’t want you to get hurt, and I didn’t want that creep hitting on you when it should be me-” Cas cut himself off before he said anything else, but Sam heard it anyway. Well, he hoped he heard it.

Castiel sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I have to ask, why did you even want to go to that party anyway?” Cas asked. "What was so special about Az that you went there even though it made you uncomfortable?“

"Well, you know he paid attention to me, he made me feel loved,” Sam stared at his hand. He couldn’t bare to look Cas in the eye. “He made me feel special in a way I hadn’t done since I got to college.”

“Sam, people pay attention to you,” Cas mumbled. “Trust me, they do. There’s so many people who want to make you feel loved, without spiking your drink and hurting you.”

“And I suppose you’re one of them?” Sam mumbled sarcastically.

“I can be, if you want me to be.”

Sam’s heart stopped beating for a second, he was surprised the machines next to him didn’t start beeping frantically. Was Cas for real? Did he genuinely mean it? Sam couldn’t believe that he did, but he had never held such hope in his heart.

“You mean that?” Sam asked quietly. Castiel gently ran a hand down the side of Sam’s face.

“Seeing you so bad last night, it made me realise how much you mean to me Sam. I want to make sure you never feel like that ever again. Do you trust me?”

Sam pulled Cas close and kissed him. It was sloppy and messy but it was everything Sam needed. He pulled away with sparkling eyes and the widest grin.

“I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
